<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober by DaughterofKnowledge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955139">Kinktober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofKnowledge/pseuds/DaughterofKnowledge'>DaughterofKnowledge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofKnowledge/pseuds/DaughterofKnowledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of smut drabbles that included Harry Potter characters and possible original characters I have created. Enjoy the look into my mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1: Shower sex<br/>Draco/Hermione</p>
<p>The warm steam clouds float out into the bedroom as the door opens to the bathroom. Hermione walks quietly but quickly into the bathroom as not to let Draco know she was coming in. She slides her bathrobe off her shoulders as the door closes behind her letting it pool at her feet before she walks on the cool tile floor towards the glass shower door. Hermione steps into shower sliding the door closed behind her, a sigh of contentment leaves as the hot water hits her skin. The water running down pale porcelain skin was a sight for sore eyes and a major distraction for the young witch. She doesn’t think he has heard her so she starts to run her fingers down his spine trailing feather light kisses along his back. Her hand drifts around his waist towards the base of his cock and grips it in her hands slowly starting to pump smirking against his skin hearing Draco start to moan against her menstruations. </p>
<p>“Hermione stop.” He manages to pant out towards her, using one of his own hands to stop the movement of hers. After stopping her movements he turns in her arms wrapping his own around her kissing her hard on the mouth. </p>
<p>“Draco..” Hermione whispers against the kiss with a grin. She pulls away from the kiss and continues to kiss along his neck. Reaching his collar bone she starts to bite, suck and lick harshly against his skin. Slowly working her way down his shoulders and chest down towards his hips. A loud moan fills the shower as the brunette haired witch starts to deep throat her lover’s cock. </p>
<p>Suddenly Draco pulls her roughly from his rapidly hardening cock and to her feet. Spinning her around to the shower wall pushing her against it as he lifted her up her legs wrapping around instinctively. Draco moves his hands down her body, not stopping to tease her nipples or anything since the little minx in his arms decided to tease him enough already when he was enjoying his shower not that he minded in the slightest bit at all. He uses his hand to guide his cock to her entrance before he thrusts his cock all the way inside of her wet and waiting sex. His thrusts got faster and harder into her pussy, hands gripping her hips in a hold he knows will leave bruises later but he did not care not in the slightest and neither did Hermione if her loud moans and panting was anything to go by. Her hands flails against the tile on the shower wall before she finally was able to think enough to through all of the pleasure coursing through her, to wrap them around Draco and racking her nails down his back leaving trails of red marks and the occasional spots of blood down his back from the force of her nails. Arching her back to let him go deeper inside her and suddenly an extremely loud moan of Draco’s name escapes her as her second starts to pulse around his throbbing cock. Upon feeling her starting to cum, her sex throbbing is what was needed to push him over the edge so to speak. He moans just as loudly as Hermione does, his cock throbbing and pulsating thrusting one last time as he starts to cum deep inside of her. </p>
<p>Pulling out of her slowly when they both had come down from their highs, he gently places her on the shower floor on her feet. The water shocks both of them as it had become extremely cold during their play time. Draco turns around and turns the water off before opening the door to the shower to let them both out. Grabbing a few towels he wraps one around Hermione then himself before leading her out of the bathroom to their bed. Upon reaching the bed he summons an house elf to get them something to light to drink while they catch their breath and their adrenaline goes down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Will it work?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the cozy office opened and stepped inside a red haired witch with a grin on her lips. She had decided to finally act on something she had dreamed about for years and thought about what she could do if given the chance. Finally she had the courage to do so and she knew just the way how. Throughout her years at Hogwarts she knew and noticed how Hermione had watched her whenever she did not wear her uniform but wore muggle clothes specifically jeans and a tshirt or a nice top. So today she decided to put that little theory to the test and see if it still applies today. </p><p>Pulling out her wand she whispers a few spells to keep people from coming into her friend’s office before pocketing it once more. Clearing her throat to get Hermione’s attention. The brown haired woman’s eyes widen at her friend’s sudden appearance at her work, not taking in right away towards the tight fitting jeans that cling to Ginny’s figure. She tilts her head at Ginny and wonders what is going on before she actually asks out loud. “Ginny, what are you doing here?” She muses towards her.</p><p>Ginny spins slowly in a circle showing off her round ass in the tight jeans and low cut top. “Well, I wanted to try something and see if it worked.” She smirked at what she saw, which was Hermione never taking her eyes off of the younger witch’s body more specifically her ass. “I can see that it worked.” Ginny mused.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Hermione asked before she realized that she had been staring at Ginny for longer than appropriate but then shakes her head. Muttering to herself softly “Fuck it.” </p><p>Hermione pushes herself out from behind her desk striding around it in a few quick steps before pulling Ginny into a searing kiss. Both fighting for dominance in the kiss. Thoughts running through her head about how delicious and amazing her ass looks in jeans even though her ass looks amazing in absolutely anything and everything. Hands move from around the shoulders towards Ginny’s hips, fingers caressing lightly against the soft underwear she can feel just beneath the blue Jean fabric. An impatient growl leaves the red haired witch before she pulls away from the kiss to mutter slightly angrily and very turned on.<br/>
“If you are going to fuck me then fucking do it Hermione! Do not play around.” </p><p>Upon hearing that anything that held the older witch back went out the window. She kissed her once more before sliding down her body, reaching the jeans the brown eyed woman looked up at Ginny and placed her hands behind her back. Using her tongue and teeth Hermione pulls down the fly and undos the button to the jeans before using her hands to pull the annoying fabric out of the way along with the thin thong that was underneath.</p><p>Ginny gasps at the action that Hermione does but is not expecting the next thing tossed at her. Which was Hermione pushing her legs apart and slowly kissing up her legs towards her inner thighs. One hand going up and under the shirt, to pinch, twist, and roll a nipple and the other going towards the already dripping wet pussy in front of her face. Spreading the lips her hand dips slowly inside the wet sex and starts to slowly fuck Ginny while her mouth is still working its way towards her clit. Upon reaching her mouth’s destination a smirk reaches her lips blowing gently before kissing then starting to suck on her clit making her hand that was slowly fucking Ginny to go faster being spurd on the by the loud moans and juices dropping from her. </p><p>“Fuckkkk, Hermione!” Ginny moans legs shaking from all of the menstrations that are being given to her all at once. “I am so close!” </p><p>With hearing that Hermione picks up speed in sucking on her clit and fucking her sex. Her hand switches to the other nipple and continues. Once Hermione picked up speed Ginny could no longer hold it and she cam hard juices flowing from her soaking wet and pulsing pussy around Hermione’s fingers. The juices going past her fingers and down onto the ground, slowing down Hermione finally stopped her actions before licking a few trails that were going down Ginny’s legs. After doing that she looks up at her best friend and grins. Seeing that grin Ginny shakes her head and despite being tired from what was done to her, she smirks at her friend and points towards her.<br/>
“Lay down Hermione, it is time for me to return the favor that was given to me back to you.” And that is exactly what they did for the next few hours pleasing each other over and over again not caring about anything just thinking one thought. “Thank Morgana for jeans.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 sweet treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud pop sounds in the room the elf comes into the room carrying a small fry filled with caramel sauce, hot fudge sauce, ice cream, and whip cream. After placing the try onto a small side table making sure to keep their head down and just doing what was ordered by his master before disappearing with a loud pop once more. Lifting his head from where he had placed it, after giving Hermione a soul searing kiss on her lips, in between her ample and plump breasts. Upon seeing the sweets that were dropped off for them rather than actual food Draco tilts his head before shaking his head with a smirk. </p><p>“Well this shall be extremely fun.” The platinum blonde mummers softly ignoring the questionable look from Hermione. Pushing himself up where he can still up, the white sheets falling to pool around his waist. Turning his head so he doesn’t get distracted by the round and perky nipples of the beautiful brown haired woman beside him more than normal, trying to figure out which one he wants to use first. Humming softly he smirks before reaching over to grab the ice cream and a small spoon. He starts lightly dropping scopes of ice cream paling her skin watching the cold delicious sweet land on her flushed skin. The coldness of the sweet causes chills to run coarse through her body a gasp leaving her at the sudden cold being put on her skin. </p><p>“Wh.. what are you doing, Dray?” She gasps out through the slight cold she feels in her body. </p><p>“This love, this. Just watch and relax, ‘Mione.” Draco replies back, placing the ice cream back on to the tray. He starts to slowly kiss her neck and collar, sucking and licking against her skin following the trail of melting ice cream. His tongue flicking out to taste the coldness against her warm flesh moving towards her hips ignoring the breathy moans and gasps from the beautiful witch beneath him. Draco reaches for the caramel sauce and slowly pours a little on top of her perky nipples with a smirk towards her. A pale hand moves downwards past her hips and in between her thighs slowly parting her lips. Dipping slowly into her wet and tight pussy, while his hand is busy his mouth slowly goes up her body marking her body up with kisses and hickeys as he heads towards the perky nipples. Upon reaching her nipples he licks one nipple before pulling it into his mouth rolling his tongue around her nipple making sure to get all of the caramel off of the one nipple before pulling away with a pop and making his way towards the other nipple to give the same attention to it. </p><p>His hands start to go faster in her pussy being spurred on by the moans and moving against his hands from Hermione beneath him. Feeling the warm and tight sex getting slicker and slicker as the moans get louder and louder. </p><p>“Draco. Pleaseeeee?” She pants to Draco close to the edge.</p><p>He thinks for a few moments before pulling away from her nipple and looks up her body from between her breasts his hand stilling in between her legs with a smirk. “Are you ‘Moine?” He asks her.</p><p>“Yesssss Dray. Gods please. I am soooo close.” Hermione begs him. With a smirk he nods and moves his hand once more going back to the pace he had started and sucks on her nipples whispering against her skin. </p><p>“Cum for me, love. Cum for me.” He whispers towards her. A loud moan of his name escapes her lips as she explodes on his hand her juices flowing from her sex around his hand and onto the sheets below her. Draco continues his movements until Hermione comes down from her high, removing his hand before waving his hand and cleaning the sheets underneath them. Once that happens he pulls his lover and girlfriend into his arms and looks at her before starting to nods off with Hermione, content to give her pleasure rather than have any in return right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revenge of the Sweetest kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light brown eyes open slowly squinting against the bright light in the room. Thoughts racing on why she was so tired but also so turned on and needy.  A deep red blush rises on her features going all the way down her neck and to her chest when she remembers what her boyfriend had done to her once more after their shower playtime earlier that day. Biting her lip she turns on her side to see if Draco was awake, a pout appears when she realizes that he was not. Huffing lightly and softly she thinks of a way to get him awake without being overly mean. “Hmm.. What to do? What to do?” Her thoughts going in circles but always drifting back to right before they fell asleep and she wonders if Draco was still as hard as he was before they fell asleep after he had made her cum rather harshly while being covered in sticky sweetness. </p><p>So with a smirk on her lips she sits up on their comfy and plush bed while at the same time tossing the silk sheets towards Draco’s feet. After doing that she can see that he was in fact still hard as can be his cock stiff and straight almost touching his stomach in his sleep. With a tilt of her head a slight nervousness that came out of nowhere she bites her bottom lip before sliding down down the bed towards his hips doing her best to not get distracted by the handsome piece of man before even though it was hard for her to do so since he was tone and in perfect shape because of Qudditch. Stopping every few seconds to make sure he doesn’t wake up before she is ready for him to wake, she finally reaches where she wants to be after what seems like hours but in all reality was a few moments. </p><p>Hermione licks her lips with her tongue to wetten her lips slightly, her mouth getting suddenly dry as she takes Draco’s hard cock at the base and slowly starts to stroke it. A soft moan leaves the sleeping male as Hermione slowly starts to give Draco a hand job to see if that will wake him up but as she starts to move her hand around faster while squeezing periodically. She realizes that he is not waking up just yet, a pout graces full pouty lips before she smirks at her thought at what would really wake him up. Hermione removes her hand from his cock and lowers her mouth towards his tip lightly blowing on it before licking it lightly. Deciding to be a brat and a tease just like he was to her, she licks up and down all sides of his cock before slowly taking his member into her warm mouth. </p><p>A loud moan and groan pulls her brown eyes up from her task of taking all of his cock into her mouth and as far down her throat as possible to see that her dear Draco is finally awake. He thrusts his hips upwards to thrust his cock farther into Hermione’s mouth. A soft hum of contentment of seeing him awake but knowing he can’t move just yet because she had moved her arms towards his hips once he moved them to keep him from trying to get her to move away and turn it back on her just yet. Hermione starts to bop up and down along his thick and swollen member faster and faster, sucking and swallowing as she did. A pale hand moves from the sheets towards the mess of brown locks and twists in the locks pushing her head even further down. </p><p>“Hermioneeeee. Do not stop.” He pants while forcing himself not to try to thrust into her mouth more than he had already. The witch in question slows down slightly before pulling back breathing through her nose, before she picks her speed back up going faster than before. Not long after she starts again the hard cock throbs before shooting out his thick seed deep into her mouth as she keeps moving her head up and down making sure to swallow every last drop. Once he stopped cumming she pulls away with a quiet ‘pop’ and a happy grin on her lips looking up at him. </p><p>“Better love?” She inquires at him while she moves back up the bed towards him. “Did you enjoy you wake up method love?” </p><p>“I loved it dear.” He kisses her before he flicks his wrist and turns out the lights before he pulls her closer towards him so they can continue once more for another round or two…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fun on a dreary day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a dark and dreary day outside one could hear the storm raging outside against the manor walls. Though there is one thing that a few would not expect you to hear while one was trying to get warm since the coldness was seeping into the manor slightly, was loud moans and pants that could be heard from random parts of the manor during the day. Following the sounds of skin hitting skin and moaning that could wake the dead, a pair of bodies is tangled together on the floor of the drawing room. Upon the floor you can see a brown haired woman that is in between the legs of a red haired woman that her head thrown back in a scream of ecstasy because of her best friend. Hermione pulls away from Ginny leaving her panting slightly before grinning at her. “How was that love?” She inquiries towards her.</p>
<p>“Hmm.. I am not sure my dear. I think we may need to try that again.” Ginny pauses in her answer before smirking to herself and continues her answer to her lover. “Lets see who we can bring over to the room? Who do you think we could bring Harry? Ron? Hmm Draco?” </p>
<p>Hearing those Hermione pauses in getting her clothes on before grinning at the idea of one of the boys watching them. She nods towards Ginny showing her that she was in and to see what happens. Dropping her clothes once more she slowly walks towards Ginny once again swinging her hips as she does watching the redhead’s eyes go from her bouncing breasts towards her swaying hips. She stops in front of Ginny before grabbing her hands and pulls her up on her feet and places a searing kiss on her lips. Dipping her tongue between her lips and starting to explore her mouth, it was only a few moments before Ginny’s own tongue joined in the same dance. Moans start to fill the drawing room first soft at first but slowly getting louder. Hands started to wander to ample swells flicking and twisting nipples to make them hard and stand tall, before they started to go lower. </p>
<p>The sounds from the drawing room drifted past the closed door out towards the parlour gathering the attention of Draco and Harry. Confusion filling them the two males decided to figure out what was going on. The door to the drawing room opens with a bang the two males walk into a sight to behold and one they were not expecting. They see both of their girlfriends making out without clothes on and it looks like they were about to fuck. </p>
<p>“What in the hell is going on?” exclaimed Harry. </p>
<p>Upon hearing the voice both of the girls knew very well Ginny just looked at Hermione with a grin making sure that Harry nor Draco could see her face before she dropped to her knees. When she got to her knees, Ginny used her strength she has gotten over the years from her brothers teasing her and quidditch to pull Hermione towards the ground. Once the brunette witch was on the ground she looks at the boys with a smirk and says. “Enjoy the show boys.” </p>
<p>After saying those words the red haired witch pushes Hermione’s legs open wide so that they all can see her bare, clean, and wet pussy just waiting to be fucked. Ginny starts to kiss up her thighs slowly while one hand plays with her own clit. A moan leaves Hermione as Ginny reaches her sex, her tonuge brushes just past her lips of her sex, just barely hitting her clit and the very edges of her pussy. <br/>“Ginny! Don’t you dare!!” She exclaims with a pout pushing herself up on her elbows making her breasts bounce as her voice rises and breathe comes rapid still. Once those words reached her ears Ginny whispers against her pussy. “As you wish my dear.”</p>
<p>She starts to lick, suck and run her tongue on her clilt and through her sex. Slowly fucking her lover with her tonuge while she starts to fuck herself with her own hand. A moan leaves her lips and reverberates through Hermione’s sex sending vibrations that she hadn’t expected causing the witch to cum hard, back arching off the floor a loud moan of Ginny’s name before clopasing back onto the floor with a soft thud her body shaking slighlty from the height she just went to. Pulling away from Hermione she kisses up her skin and ends it with a light kiss to her lips. After that both of the young witches look to their boyfriends and say in sync.</p>
<p>“That my dear boyfriend is how you please a woman.” </p>
<p>After that Hermione pushes Ginny down before she lowers her sex towards Ginny’s mouth and she makes it so she can touch Ginny’s own sex with her mouth. Once that happened the two witches started their third round not caring if their so called boyfriends watched or not. Their moans filled the drawing room again and while they were going at it the boys that had been frozen unable to move were finally able to move once moans and pants started to fill the air once more. Leaving the two males went back to the parlor to talk about what they had just seen…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>